


Lifetime Supplies (1) of Fanny Packs

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: Keith got it first from his dad at seven years old, after weeks and weeks of begging him to let him  try it on. His dad strapped it a few times over, the belt being too heavy and wide for his small hips, but somehow he made it work.After that it had been almost impossible for Keith to be seen without the belt. The pockets were small but pretty useful. Keith used to fill them with anything he could find; batteries, candies, dusty rocks, tiny screws, big screws, some bolts here and there.One time a lizard lived on his right pocket for four days without Keith knowing. He named it Johnson.[Or the one where an utility belt can go through an adventure despite it being labeled as a fanny pack.]





	Lifetime Supplies (1) of Fanny Packs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coralreefskim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralreefskim/gifts).



> Happy late birthday kim <3 althought you're currently on a trip, so like, not that late of a bday tbh, but you get me and i hope you like this thing i put together <3
> 
> love you love you love you <3
> 
> excuse the typos and odd grammar at times, guys, i'm still practicing fjdshfjdks 
> 
> disclaimer: voltron doesn't belong to me.

So, fanny packs, right?

Except that no, it’s not, in fact, a ‘fanny pack’. No matter what Lance or Pidge keep teasing him about, his  _ utility belt _ is not a fanny pack.

Keith got it first from his dad, after weeks and weeks of begging to let seven years old Keith to try it on. His dad strapped it a few times over, the belt being too heavy and wide for his small hips, but somehow he made it work.

His dad always seemed to make things work.

After that it had been almost impossible for Keith to be seen without the belt. He remembers always following his dad around with it, watching him work on an old hoverbike he found abandoned and sometimes even helping him with it, happily passing any tool needed.

The pockets of the belt were small but pretty useful. Keith used to fill them with anything he could find; batteries, candies, dusty rocks, tiny screws, big screws, some bolts here and there.

Did he use them at some point? No but the intention was there.

One time a lizard lived on his right pocket for four days without Keith knowing. He named it Johnson.

Then his dad left and the Garrison came. There had been little to almost nothing on his name but anything he could save for himself, he would somehow shove it on his belt pockets, desperate for them to fit.

Keith remembers the frustrated tears he had shed when he couldn’t fit some things, like his dad’s walkie talkie or the books he used to read him sometimes before bed. Some of the things that once had been precious for his dad stayed behind and Keith couldn’t help but feel he was somehow letting his dad down.

The Garrison’s uniform didn’t allow belts.

They were uptight and old fashioned like that.

He didn’t wear it for more than six months before Shiro, his assigned mentor who later, without his knowing, would become the closest thing he would have to a family in so long, took him out one day outside the academy's perimeter.

To say that Keith had been happily surprised when his mentor arrived to his dorm in casual clothes and yet with an black utility belt is an understatement.

‘Utility Team’ Shiro had joked back then as he had ruffled his head. Keith, despite his denying, had liked the name.

Then Shiro left and loneliness came.

Luckily, in Keith’s odd logic, once he dropped out (Read: got kicked out) the utility belt was back on his hips daily and it felt  _ right _ .

He went back to his dad’s shack, barely remembering its location. Somehow, he found it and he was  little to not surprised to see it intact.

During his entire year on the desert, his belt pockets got filled with different stuff. He had one pocket especially for his small notebook for any new discovery he might had found in the desert’s caves. On another one, he got it filled with multiple chapsticks, different flavours; because going to town was exhausting, he decided to stock up every essential thing (Read: chapstick and instant noodles).

His third pocket had been filled once more with screws, bolts and a new pocket knife he managed to buy on his last trip to town plus the occasional bubble gum wrapper. His fourth pocket? It was Johnson The Second’s home.

Loneliness left and Voltron came.

The fact that Lance, insufferable and loud Lance, continued to call his utility belt a ‘fanny pack’ is still something beyond Keith’s understanding, especially when his best friend and leader wore one too. 

But no. It’s just on  _ Keith  _ that looks  _ like  _ a fanny pack. It’s just on  _ Keith  _ that looks  _ ridiculous _ .

Whatever.

Keith had managed to ignore the teasing, rolling his eyes when Pidge had joined in not much later. They were outnumbered, though, when three out of five paladins in Voltron did use said ‘fanny packs’.

Which, again, not fanny packs.

It’s not like Pidge nor Lance could deny how useful they were; not when it had been more than once when Pidge had cut herself with a sharp end of whatever technology she would be working on and Keith would be ready with a bandaid for her.

Nor when Lance would steal one of his chapstick he still had from earth. The little shit stealing his favorite strawberry flavoured one.

It was okay in the end, though, because it was later, way way later, when Keith managed to taste the strawberry once again on his lips, just not from the chapstick itself.

Once he began dating the hurricane that is Lance McClain, some of his pockets started to be filled up with tiny pretty rocks and crystals Lance would collect from every planet they would visit and another pocket would be filled with hair ties (“Goodbye mullet.” “It’s still there, though?” “Goodbye mullet I said.”) and even more bobby pins.

Not that Keith had minded. He liked it. Specially the pretty blue rock Lance gave to him the day they first kissed. Keith’s pretty sure that Lance doesn’t know he carries the damn rock with him everywhere.

But then Keith himself left and the Blade of Marmora came.

Somehow, Keith’s still unsure on how, but he managed to keep his fanny -  _ utility belt _ once he joined the Blade.

Tiny explosives and tracers filled one of his pockets on his left side. On his other pocket next to it was the opposite of  _ ‘filled’ _ , it lacked of stuff except for those pills Kolivan has gave to him with a somberly from day one that Keith made it his personal mission to avoid at all costs.

The belt was light on his hips, making it easier to move during missions, and not needing much to work with when most of the missions were stealth ones. There wasn’t much point for him to carry it around.

He would make sure to always bring it with him anyways, every time, without fail. Because it’s on the fourth pocket, on the right side, where he would keep the team’s photos. Small polaroid photographs Lance had snuck in before he had left.

They helped. A lot.

Those small photos were his reason to keep fighting. Keith really owed Lance one. Maybe he will let him call his belt a fanny pack just  _ once _ . After the war is done and he can be once again with the group of missfit people he calls now family.

Then the war ended and his kids came.

Nowadays, his utility belt is worn out and really patched up but he doesn’t have the heart to throw it away. It’s still useful as always though; he now carries different types of candies on his right pocket, right next to the one where he puts his pocket knife and bobby pins.

On his other remaining two he carries bandaids from different cartoon characters his children are currently obsessed with. He had just taken one of them recently, when Leah had whined about a tiny almost non existent cut on her forearm.

Keith’s pretty sure his daughter just liked having a lot of bandaids on her. Keith never called her out on it, it was adorable as it was.

In the last pocket, Keith keeps his house keys and wallet, in which it’s more filled with pictures of his family than anything else; pictures of Voltron on their days in space and nowadays in his and Lance’s backyard. Some are of his kids, with both Rey and Leah in the middle of him and Lance beaming brightly at the camera. 

Keith managed to get one from his parents, an old picture Krolia gave to him a few months back on her last visit. He even has a picture of Johnson The Fourth, because Leah had declared he was family on their last trip to the desert.

In the end, his utility belt has been through a lifetime and Keith suspects it will go through another as he sees the way his oldest son picks it up from the couch and excitedly puts it around his hips, beaming happily.

Keith chuckles under his breath as he steps in and with a fond smile, he fixes the utility belt around his son’s hips, strapping it good and secure on him.

His son rambles excitedly at him, pride shining through his green eyes and Keith reaches out to ruffle his hair affectionately when the seven years old starts opening every single pocket on the belt.

“Keith! Is that our son wearing your old ragged fanny pack!?” 

Keith winces playfully with a sheepish smile at the shout of his husband behind him, rolling his eyes at the childlike giggle that follows right after coming from their daughter. 

Okay, so, his utility belt is now in danger, but Keith has managed to keep it safe from Lance for years now.

“Maybe.”

What is a lifetime more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
